The Softer Passions
by MistressSara
Summary: Molly and Greg indulge in the softer passions of life when the opportunity presents itself. R/R please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just an idea I got while rereading Sherlock and came across a line about how Sherlock has no interest in the "softer passions."

* * *

_The softer passions_. That's what Molly Hooper thought of when these encounters occurred. They were both running themselves ragged; the last few months of the year seemed to create an upswing of crime and bodies. When they were together like this it didn't matter that Molly had spent the afternoon elbow deep in a chest cavity. It didn't matter that Greg had spent his day tracking down villains terrorizing the people of London. What did matter was that they stripped down as quickly as possible and spent the next 7 hours tangled in her bed.

It was a rare night that neither of them received a call to come into work. Out of sheer habit Molly stirred at an early hour. It must've been 3 or 4 am. The sky outside was still dark, probably would remain that way given the weather they'd seen lately.

Molly glanced around the room, taking a deep breath as she did. There was something about Greg's presence that made her much happier to be curled up in bed. The nights alone she functioned on autopilot, climbing into bed and trying to ignore how cold it felt without him.

They kept saying that they'd make it something more when things slowed down. And she was sure they would eventually. But at the moment she was more than pleased to feel him shifting behind her, an arm coiled around her middle, realizing that he was still completely naked. She mostly was, save for his button up shirt that she had grabbed from the foot of the bed before falling asleep.

It was bizarre… and a bit embarrassing to think of how the whole thing started…

_Molly did not usually read those kind of books. But everyone was talking about it and her sister loaned her the trilogy so that they would be able to discuss it on those rather strained weekly phone calls. A shy girl falls in love with a wealthy recluse with odd tastes… well Molly could certainly relate to that. But it wasn't the surly, pale detective who came to mind while she read. Maybe it had to do with the title. When she saw the word 'grey' she thought of Greg. It wasn't a bad connotation, she just always thought how distinguished and handsome he looked with grey hair, but how he managed to come off as boyish at the same time. _

_ As soon as the thought entered her head it didn't leave. So as she made her way through the three very… VERY dirty books, it was DI Greg Lestrade she pictured. Thanks to a well-formed habit of imagining herself as the heroine she saw herself doing all of these things with the DI in question. This wouldn't be a problem, if it weren't for Sherlock._

_ The bastard._

_ Greg and Molly had been on good terms ever since the catastrophic Christmas party and Greg's divorce. He would pop by the morgue for coffee, one poorly timed visit he arrived shortly after she had finished a particularly racy chapter on her lunch break. This also happened to coincide with a visit from Sherlock looking for a corpse to test a theory on. _

_ "Molls?" His voice cut through the silence of her lab. With a startled squeak Molly closed the book and pushed it onto the floor. _

_ "Greg. Hi."_

_ "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."_

_ "Oh, no, you didn't. I was just- reading- You know how I get sucked into books."_

_ "I brought coffee." She smiled brightly, leaving the book where it was and taking the cups from his hands. _

_ "Great. Thanks." _

_ "So, what book has you so-"_

_ "Molly, I need- oh, good lord! Not him." Sherlock moaned as he dramatically leaned against the doorframe. Molly and Greg both turned and regarded him with confusion._

_ "What?" Molly asked, her eyes darting back and forth between the two men._

_ "You two have started with this nonsense."_

_"We're friends." Greg shrugged._

_ "For now. Molly's clearly got something else in mind. Her pulse is elevated, her cheeks are flushed, meager chest is heaving-" _

_ "There's nothing wrong with her- I mean- they're quite lovely." Greg stuttered, flushing enough that he surpassed Molly._

_ "Oh for the love of God, why don't you just run to the back room, get it out of your systems and I can get my corpse. I'll be in the hall. Given her experience and your post-divorce rut it shouldn't take more than 5 minutes."_

_ "Sherlock!" Molly tried to admonish him._

_ "Oh, I forgot foreplay. 7 and a half minutes." As the door swung shut behind him nothing followed but silence. _

_ "Sorry about him." Greg offered, stooping down to pick up her book. She watched as he looked over the cover. "Isn't this-?" _

_ "Just a book." She quickly took it from him, shoving it under some files. "I'm not that inexperienced."_

_ "There's nothing wrong with your chest." They managed to say at the same time._

_ They fell into silence again. _

_ "I don't hear copulation in there!" Sherlock shouted from the other side of the door. _

_ "I should go." Greg said rather sadly._

_ "Please, don't let what he said keep you away. I do like you Greg. I like spending time with you."_

_ "You do?"_

_ "Of course." She paused, trying to keep her cheeks from burning any brighter than they already were. "In fact- maybe we could have dinner tonight?"_

_ "I'd like that." Her head shot up, taking in his cheerful smile._

_ "Really?"_

_ "Yes. I'll see you later than?"_

_ "My place, 8?"_

_ "Sounds good." Molly watched as his disappeared through the door leading to the hallway where Sherlock was waiting. _

_ "4 minutes, I over estimated."_

_ "Shut up, Sherlock. You don't give a nice girl a quickie in the closet of a morgue." _

Everything just moved forward from that day. They never got around to dinner. Halfway through the takeout in her living room they found themselves more interested in each other than in the curry.

"Awake?" He murmured, nuzzling against the back of her neck, pulling her closer as he did. She grinned, stirring from her memory as she felt him grow against her.

"Softer passions becoming firmer." She giggled, pressing back against him.

"What?"

Molly froze; she hadn't meant to say that allowed. Thankfully Greg gave her the opportunity for distraction from her awkward moment. Like he always did, nothing made her embarrassment fade faster than his lips finding a bit of bare flesh to kiss. He pushed down the collar of the shirt, allowing full access to her neck.

"Much firmer." He whispered, forcing Molly on to her back before slowly climbing on top of her.

Molly was incapable of holding back a content moan as he pressed against her. Greg made quick work of the buttons, pushing the fabric aside to reveal her to him. The shirt stayed on, but they were skin to skin now as he returned his mouth to her neck. She could feel his fingers trailing down from her breasts, along her sides, finally stopping between her legs.

"Don't require much coaxing." He observed quietly. She could feel her face flush as she reached between them and took him in hand.

"Nor you." Her smile was coy. She would never have been so bold five months ago. But now? Now she had him in her bed on a regular basis. She wasn't completely changed, it still threw her when he'd comment on how beautiful she was or openly stare at her "perfect breasts." There was just a boldness that she never felt before. That he brought out in her.

His fingers brushed against her again, provoking a deep moan as she arched up. Her hand was still wrapped around him, fingers tightening as she writhed beneath him.

"Please Greg..." She couldn't control her hips as they continued to shift upwards with each move of his fingers.

"Please Greg, what? What do you want me to do, Molls?"

"You know what I want." She gasped as his movements slowed, teasing her.

"Tell me, you know I love hearing you say it."

Molly gazed up at him, flushed and breathing hard. She bit her lip for a moment, her hands clutching his biceps. With a little effort she pulled herself up, moving close enough to whisper in his ear.

"I want you in me, Greg." He groaned, his hips rocking against hers. She could feel him pressing against her entrance. "In me, Greg… deep…"

She squirmed, desperate for him to just move forward. Her legs wrapped around him, encouraging him to give in.

"Molls, you have no idea what you do to me… 'specially when you talk like that." He shifted, finally entering her. A moan escaped as her fingers tightened on his arms again. "Always look so sweet and innocent… makes me so hard to hear those words come from your mouth."

He leaned down to kiss her, every time he kissed her it felt like he was trying to cling to life. That she was the only thing keeping him from drifting away. Neither had the strength to last very long. Greg collapsed on top of her with a tired sigh.

"So fantastic, Molls." She heard from somewhere around her left shoulder. She hummed her agreement, tightening her arms around him. They just stayed that way for a few minutes, not moving, reminding themselves how to breathe normally again.

Greg finally shifted back to his side, reaching down to pull the comforter over them. Molly could scarcely contain her smile as she curled up beside him.

"Oh, I meant to ask you, what would you think of going out next week?" He asked, rousing her from the sleep she had been drifting towards.

"Out? On a date?"

"Yeah, I'm off early on Wednesday."

"So am I."

"I know, I took a peek at your schedule."

"Sneaky DI." He chuckled at that, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"So a proper date?"

"What will we do on this proper date?"

"Well, a nice girl like you, figure you deserve some actual courting instead of just me pawing at you every couple of nights."

"I like you pawing at me. Men don't usually paw at me."

"Thank God, leave that to me, love."

"Fair to say I paw at you a fair bit." She laughed, settling her head against his shoulder.

"Softer passions where'd that come from?" He asked, the phrase rolling back into his thoughts after her hand found rest on his stomach.

"Read it in a book I think. Always comes to mind when we're together, given what our professional passions are."

"Making time for the softer… should've been a poet, Molls." Her laugh was a deeper one he hadn't heard before.

"What kind of poems would I write? An Ode to a Corpse?"

"Ballad of a Mortuary Attendant."

"Not much of a ballad. Maybe of what the mortuary attendant does in her free time."

"I would read that." He chuckled. A phone ringing of course interrupted their moment. Greg groaned, hunting down the annoying device. "Sorry, love."

"It's all right." She smiled, reaching for the buttons of the shirt she was wearing.

"What- what are you doing?" He asked, pulling on his pants.

"Well, you're going to need your shirt, aren't you?" She shrugged it off, handing it over to him.

"Yes-," he stared at her, struggling to put the shirt on. "You do make it hard to leave."

"You'll have to bring an extra shirt next time." Molly laid back down in the spot he just vacated, uncommonly daring as she rested her arms above her head.

"Oh, fuck it." Greg pulled his clothes off as quickly as possible before climbing back on top of Molly.

"You're going to be late." She moaned as his lips met hers.

"Worth it."


	2. Chapter 2

To say that DI Greg Lestrade was having a bad day would be an understatement. His had been a wretched day, bordering on an even worse night. That was until Molly surprised him with a bag of take away. She listened carefully as he explained the events of the day. The murder suspect that went free because of a last minute technicality, the disquiet among his division, something Sherlock had done to interfere with a case. It felt good to talk to Molly, then again everything felt good with Molly.

"I'm sorry, Molls. I know that we were supposed to go out tonight."

"It's all right, Greg. Still had the evening together." She smiled softly. He didn't say anything when she stood and came around the desk, assuming that she was just intending to clear away the food containers. Instead she turned off the desk lamp, shrouding them in darkness. The main room had already emptied out, an eerie glow lit his office from the odd light left on outside.

Nothing was said when she settled onto his lap and kissed him gently. Or when her lips moved to his neck, then chest, then her hands began to undo his belt.

"You don't have to, Molly." He warned her, his hands stilling her own.

"I want to- I want you to feel better." Her hands shifted his trousers, freeing his erection.

Greg couldn't argue with that. Couldn't argue with the way she timidly reached for his rapidly growing member. Nor the way she began to slide her smart fingers up and down the length of him.

"Molly-" He gasped as she picked up the pace a little.

"Am I doing all right?" She asked timidly. Part of him wondered if she did it purposely. If she was aware of how much it turned him on to see her moments of innocence, doing news things that took her out of her area of expertise. It was a nice change of pace after his ex-wife who was far from innocent and attempted to prove it by screwing any man who crossed her path.

"Bloody fantastic." He growled out as she shifted, moving to kneel between his legs. He had already been rather close, but Molly's soft lips replacing the grasp of her fingers had him bucking upwards in his seat. Just a few more seconds and-

"Boss, you still here?" Came a voice from the door. The couple startled apart, Greg moving to cover himself while Molly jerked backwards, her head making hard contact with the underside of his desk.

"Not a good time, Sally!" Greg shouted in her direction.

"Looked like it was for you." She laughed, closing the door again.

"You all right?" He asked, helping Molly off the floor. Her eyes closed tightly as she held a hand to the top of her head.

"A little dizzy."

"Yes, I have that affect on women." Greg quipped, tucking himself back into his trousers. "You aren't concussed, are you?"

Her eyes opened when she felt his hand cover her own.

"I don't think so. Maybe we should head back to your place though. Away from office furniture." She smiled, pulling him close as soon as he stood up. Between her legs he leaned forward to kiss her, a bit harder than before, expressing his disappointment at their interruption. The little moan of delight that escaped her only propelled him to move closer, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"If we keep this up we won't get back to mine." He mumbled, reaching up to cup her face.

"Mmm- I know." She wrapped her legs tighter around him. The door opened again, startling them once more.

"Seriously, you two. Get a room that doesn't have glass walls."

"Sorry, Sally." Greg called after her.

"Sorry." Molly added, releasing Greg from her hold.

"She'll get over it."

"No, I'm saying sorry to you. I just wanted to cheer you up."

"You did." Greg smiled, tucking a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. "You're very good at cheering me up, love."

"Good." She smiled brightly, giving him a quick kiss before climbing down from the desk. She stood close to him, pressing up against each other. "Let's end the free show for Sally, shall we?"

"We shall."


	3. Chapter 3

"More- more please-" Molly groaned as Greg pushed between her legs. He chuckled, leaning down to kiss her harder than before.

"That's why I love you, Molls. So polite." They hadn't made it as far as the couch, clothing hadn't even been completely removed. Just undone trousers and a partially unbuttoned blouse before Greg managed to push up Molly's skirt and hastily remove her panties.

"Shut up and move forward, Greg." She arched up against him again, trying to force him to thrust into her again. He was teasing her tonight, making her pay for a smart-ass remake made about his age. He held her hips in place with his own, it was impossible for her to get what she wanted from him.

"Well that's not very polite. Maybe if you ask again-" He shifted against her slowly, giving nowhere near the amount of friction she was after, "-nicer?"

"Please, Greg. Please. I'm sorry. I was trying to make a joke." Molly pleaded, her fingers threading through his hair.

"And you succeeded, everyone found it very funny." He nipped at her neck.

"Hardly my fault. My jokes usually fall flat." She shrugged, her tone becoming breathless. He grinned, something she hadn't seen since Sherlock _fell_. It was killing her, not being able to tell him. In the last three weeks she had almost told him 12 times. There was no way he didn't see that she was hiding something.

"Fair enough." He moved again, but only once.

"This better not be your interrogation method." She warned after he fell still again.

"Why, would you spill all secrets right now, Miss Hooper?" He laughed again, moving lightly against her. Molly mewed, desperately trying to urge him to move again.

"All of my secrets."

"I'll settle for the top one." Molly froze, starring up at him. She knew what her biggest secret was, but some how managed to remember that spilling it would effectively destroy everything. Instead Molly moved her hands to cup his face, keeping their gaze.

"I love you."

"Not a secret. I've known that." He smiled before letting her pull him down for a kiss. She sighed as he moved across her jaw, finally stopping to nip at her ear before whispering: "I know your secret."

"What?" She pulled back as far as she could to look up at him.

"I know your secret, Molls. Last week, when I went over to John's… we puzzled it out. You know, don't you?"

"You know?" Neither was actually willing to say the words and for the moment they both seemed to forget how intimately they were connected.

"I know."

With those words, Molly some how managed the strength to launch herself at him, forcing his back against the couch and leaving her in his lap. Suddenly the control was hers.

"I don't have to lie to you anymore?" She asked excitedly, resting a hand on either side of his face.

"No, darling." Her smile of relief quickly disappeared as she pulled him into a hard kiss. "Not to me."

"Thank God." She kissed him again, not letting him break away until the need for air was absolutely necessary. Without him on top of her, Molly took control setting a quick pace for them. Their movements became erratic, Greg was holding onto her hips tight enough to bruise. She gasped with each thrust, feeling herself move closer and closer to the edge.

"I love you, Greg." She whispered just as she found her release, the force of it strong enough to bring him with her. The way he always groaned sent shivers down Molly's spine; it seemed to be the only sound that could break through the haze she was in. She didn't even realize that she was still muttering _I love you_, over and over again as she hugged him close.

"I love you too, Molls." It took him a moment to notice that she was crying; he wasn't even sure she was aware. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, it's not… I'm just so relieved. It's been killing me not being able to tell you or John or Mrs. Hudson. Everyone has been grieving and just… I wasn't allowed to say anything and it's been weighing so heavily on me." She sobbed, pressing her face against the crook of his neck.

"It's all right, love. Let it out." He comforted, stroking her hair. "You don't have to lie to any of us anymore."

They stayed curled up on the couch for a while longer before Greg finally had to shift beneath her. He shooed her to the bedroom before taking to the kitchen to make her a cup of tea. The tears had stopped but Molly was still apologizing for lying, desperate to make sure that Greg wasn't angry with her for lying.

"I understand that you had to do it, Molly. I promise, I'm not cross with you." He paused. "Would… would you tell me what happened?"

They spent the rest of the night with Molly nestled into his side, telling him everything starting with Sherlock arriving at the lab and asking for help to the fall itself. Greg had been upset when he and John first figured out that Molly might have had a hand in the charade. But seeing how the guilt of keeping this secret has weighed on her managed to erase any ill will he may have felt towards her. Watching her as she drifted to sleep he could see what kind of a toll the secret had been taking on her. Now at least they could relax and move forward.


	4. Chapter 4

They were supposed to be going out for a nice dinner. Molly had already gotten cleaned up and changed into a lovely summer dress. The dark purple fabric was soft and moved smoothly around her bare legs. Her hair was pulled up in a milkmaid braid, leaving her shoulders and back exposed.

"Greg, you're staring." She pointed out softly, almost embarrassed by the fact. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing." Was his quick answer before sweeping her into the private office attached to her lab. "You look gorgeous, Molls. Absolutely- gorgeous."

She didn't have the opportunity to respond before she found herself placed on the edge of her desk, Greg pushing her skirt up while he kissed her.

"Gorgeous? You're sure?"

"Absolutely." She didn't get a word out before he hastily dropped to his knees, pulled off her panties, and disappeared between her thighs.

"Oh! Greg-" Molly managed as his tongue prodded her. With a groan she leaned back, one hand threading through his hair, the other clutching the edge of the desk. She couldn't believe her luck, Greg had skills in many different areas, but at this he seemed an expert. Not that Molly had a great deal to compare, of the few men she slept with only one other was so inclined and she'd rather not think of _him_ ever again.

Greg's tongue should be bronzed and placed in a museum… although not just yet. He circled her sweet, little bundle of nerves, provoking a cry of pleasure as her hips jerked towards his mouth. Her legs moved to rest over his shoulders and down his back, anything to keep him close to her.

"How are you so good at this?" She moaned. His chuckle rumbled throughout her body, adding a bit of vibration to his ministrations. It was then she felt it… one finger, then two, entering her just as he took a gentle nip. Molly felt all the air leave her lungs as he pressed against her. It took everything in her not to scream.

"Close?" He asked pulling back for a moment. She just nodded absently before urging him back between her legs. He chuckled again and did as she directed him. Her hips starts bucking up towards him, forcing him to hold her still.

Neither aware of anything else going on around them, Molly because of her panting and Greg because of the thighs closing in on either side of his head.

"Greg-" She moaned again, resting back on her elbows, struggling more and more to stay upright.

"Molly, Lestrade, if you must engage in these dalliances I suggest you take up locking the door." Sherlock's voice announced with a uninterested tone. Molly gasped, looking up and making eye contact with him. Before she would've been thrilled, would've seen this as an opportunity to make him jealous. But that was before she and Greg became serious.

"Get out!" Molly shouted at him.

"He's doing it wrong." Sherlock announced on the way out.

"No he isn't! And how would you know?" She called after him, her voice wavered as Greg finally hit the perfect spot, causing her to scream out. Molly thought she might've blacked out for a moment, her body trembled so violently when her orgasm hit. When her eyes fluttered open again Greg was wiping off his face with a paper towel, slightly confused expression on his face.

"Did I hear Sherlock at some point?"

"Yes you did!" Came a voice from the other side of the door.

"Sherlock, we should let them alone." Came John's disapproving tone.

"Well unless she's going to see to Lestrade now…"

Molly pulled herself up and smiled at Greg, letting him know she would be more than happy to.

"That's all right, we have reservations. Afterwards?"

"And then some." She grinned, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Take a minute, I'll see to them."

"Greg." She called as he reached the door. "Feel free to brag a bit."

"Ah, where's Molly? I'm in need of a body." Sherlock demanded.

"Hers is spoken for this evening. You're more than welcome to wait around for the next doctor on duty." Molly smiled as she fixed her dress, adjusted her panties, and listened to Greg give Sherlock the brush off in his most authoritative voice. Oh yes, Greg Lestrade was most definitely a keeper.


End file.
